Vito Rafael
Vito Rafael (ライフ征服者, Bito Rafaera) is an Arrancar, serving as the Cero (0) Espada of the Espada Afilado. His immense power is thanks to an experiment by Nicolao Javier, in order to ensure a fail safe in case Cortez died in battle. He is not the true leader of the Espada, but instead can be described as the Espada Afilado's ultimate weapon. Appearance In Progress Personality Vito, unlike the Espada who display at least some major personality, is rather quiet, cold, calculative, and emotionless, fitting to his status as a successful experiment. Around his companions, he almost never speaks unless he is spoken to. When he does, he uses a rather formal tone to address them, as well as anyone else he comes to approach. At times, however, he can prove himself to be quite clever and witty, possessing an apathetic and glib manner in his tone of voice. This, along with his emotional mask, makes it very difficult to discern his thoughts completely. He does not possess any arrogance, but can prove to be quite merciless and ruthless towards his enemies. He shows no restraint, warning his opponents that victory will not come easy if they hold back. The moment one lets down their guard, he is quick to exploit it and take them down in one swift and mechanical motion. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As the Cero Espada, Vito possesses a monstrous amount of spiritual power, outranking that of even the Primera Espada. It is considerably destructive in nature; the exertion of it can wear down and tumble structures without any visible effort from Vito himself. Opponents caught in the exertion may experience side effects such as nausea, dizziness, difficulty breathing, and even fainting. Weaker opponents will ultimately experience worse side effects, even death. After Aizen's attack on the reconstructed Los Noches and his comrades' defeat, Nicolao declared that Vito would be capable of threatening the immortal's existence once again. Immense Strength: Vito, as a Vasto Lorde, has shown an immense degree of physical strength that his muscular build only partially supports. His sword blows are capable of creating fissures that tear through and uproot the earth underneath his feet, even when the attacks are blocked. Coupled with the strikes of his sword, one strike is capable of tearing an enemy into two halves. Vito himself states that it takes a lot of effort to avoid killing an opponent with one blow. Hakuda Expert: Though Vito prefers to fight his enemies with his sword, he possesses some professional skill in hand-to-hand combat. In combination with his sword attacks, he utilizes grabs, holds, and kicks in order to change up his style of fighting and catch his opponents off-guard. His accuracy is so high, he is capable of catching strikes of his opponents blades barehanded, even if they are moving at a high speed. Zanjutsu Master: No doubt one of Vito's most feared abilities is his swordsmanship prowess. He commonly combines his speed with his sword strikes in order to keep his opponents from reading his moves successfully. His accuracy and precision are frightening; one good blow is enough to bring down even Captain-level opponents. In his sealed form, he is capable of cutting through extremely durable targets, even other Zanpakutō given the right amount of strength. Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash," "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation) are high-powered energy blasts that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Gillians, Adjuchas, Arrancar, and the Visored have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently. Various Arrancar and Hollow characters display variants of the technique. Vito's normal Cero has an extremely wide and long range, bringing enough power to cause tidal waves of dirt to arise from the ground. It is a crimson color, and he commonly fires it from the tip of his sword. However, he can also fire it from either hand. Sonido Master: As the Cero Espada, Vito possesses tremendous speed, outstripping that of the Espada below him. His speed is nearly unreadable, his body only flickering from place to place when he moves. There is no hint or shimmer in his re-appearances and disappearances, giving little to no clue as to where he might appear next. Coupled with his swordsmanship, he is easily considered a dangerous and formidable opponent to fight against. Telekinesis: Even in his sealed form, Vito possesses a certain amount of telekinesis, his powers revolving around the psychic concept. He is capable of moving objects with his mind, even objects heavier and bigger than he is. However, he is unable to move human bodies, so he cannot move his opponent(s) as he could with inanimate objects. Empathy: Vito is capable of sensing the emotions within both her allies and opponents. This ability seems to come quite naturally, as he can sense despair from an ally even when he does not aim to do so. He can also block off his own mind from the invasion of others, preventing it from being affected by things such as illusions and the like. Nicolao developed this ability within Vito for the sole purpose of countering Aizen's Zanpakuto. Zanpakutō